The Lost Day In Camelot
by angelica-jamie
Summary: Gwain takes it upon himself to loosen Merlin up a bit. As luck would have it Morgana is upon their gates and Merlin is higher than a kite. What's Arthur going to do when Merlin does something he might regret later?
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Day In Camelot**

**Chapter 1**

"Arthur! I have to tell you something!" Merlin staggers in shouting.

"What?" Arthur asks, already on high alert.

Merlin drunkenly staggers towards Arthur and grabs the sides of his face loudly declaring, "You're so blonde!"

"What?" Arthur asks puzzled.

Just then Gwain comes rushing in straight towards a pillar, bouncing off it like nothing happened, "Merlin? Oh, Arthur hello…. I'll just grab Merlin here and be off."

"Merlin, are you drunk?" Arthur asks, his anger quickly rising.

Merlin looks at him like a kicked puppy and raps his arms around him in a hug whining, "No."

"Gwain. Explain. Now." Arthur demands while trying to dislodge his errant manservant.

"Ummm. I might have given him something..."

"What?!"

"It was just to loosen him up!"

"Bloody hell. Perceval! A little help!"

Perceval comes up behind Merlin and grabs him around the waist dragging him off Arthur. Merlin turns around to hug attack the man who dislodged him only to stop and look up exclaiming with a childlike awe, "You're so tall!"

Arthur then starts shouting at Merlin, only to pause when he sees the kicked puppy look on his face. "Arthur look what you did, you hurt him!", Perceval says disapprovingly.

"What?" Asks a confused Arthur, "I didn't do anything!"

Perceval takes Merlin into his arms shushing him like one would a wounded child while glaring over Merlin's head towards Arthur.

Leon hurriedly strides into the throne room only to pause at the strange scene. "Uh, would someone care to explain what exactly is going on?"

"You and I both." Arthur complains sullenly.

"Arthur, please don't be mad at me?" Merlin whines from the comfort of the giants embrace.

Perceval gives Arthur a meaning full look.

Arthur heaves a huge put upon sigh before calmly saying, "I'm not mad at you Merlin."

No sooner were the words out of the Kings mouth that Merlin was once again attached to him. Arthur just glares at Perceval, who's got a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Well this is all good and strange but Arthur the scouts have reported that there is any army headed towards Camelot."

"What?! Why wasn't I informed of this sooner!?"

"It seems that they were magically concealed until they were practically at the gates. Morgana is leading them." Leon solemnly declares, "I have had the men bring everyone from the lower towns into the keep and prepare to ride out."

"Good. Merlin, you and Gwain stay here until you've sobered up, and then follow us. The rest of you come with me." So declaring Arthur spins on his heal striding purposefully out of the room.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Merlin and Gwain are sprawled out on their backs in the throne room. It's been hours but the sounds of battle are still raging on.

Suddenly they hear shouting in the corridor right before the door bursts open in a flurry of red. The King and his knights are back, but before Merlin or Gwain can ask if it's over the knights are barricading the door with whatever is in the room. Luckily for them there's a giant round table just waiting to be slammed against the door.

"So not over then?" Merlin asks unnecessarily, barely lifting his head up from the floor.

"No Merlin." Arthur answers sardonically with an annoyed 'no shit' tip of his head, and rolling his eyes just to complete the picture.

Arthur walks over to them and kicks Gwain with a contemptuous, "Get up." Glaring at Merlin like it's entirely his fault.

"Oh sure blame me for everything why don't you!" Merlin shouts from the floor, his eyes getting bigger and his lip starting to look very dangerously in the vicinity of trembling.

Arthur's eyes get a panicked sort of look in them. "Merlin come on, you're overreacting! Gwen!? Make him stop!"

Gwen comes out of nowhere kneeling to comfort her friend, "There, there Merlin, it's alright. You know how much of a clot-pole he can be."

"Clot-pole?" Arthur mouths incredulously.

Gwen just glares at him, returning her attention to Merlin who sniffs and replies with a pathetic, "Yeah."

"Right then, Gwain please tell Giaus what you both took so that I may flay you alive for something!"

"Sire, I do believe you should calm down. You don't want to upset Merlin again do you?" Asks Giaus is his calm, yet placating tone.

At that Arthur's head snaps back around to Merlin, almost giving himself whiplash in his panic to make sure Merlin's not about to cry again.

Merlin's just sitting there dejectedly pouting, sporting some very lethal puppy eyes.

Arthur opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by a loud blast from the corridor.

"I think Morgana's trying to blast her way in." Perceval says, coming over from the door, but not keeping his eyes off it, acting as if it was about to come alive and eat him. Which could happen, you really never knew with magic.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

With one final loud bag the door bursts open, falling useless to the ground as Morgana purposefully strides into the room.

"Arthur." Morgana says, seemingly able to put years of hatred and contempt into just one simple word, her eyes shining with such hared one would think she didn't even need magic to kill a man.

Arthur raises his sword a little higher in response, staring her down as men swarm in around them, making the rest of the knights tighten their circle.

Merlin raises his head from his reclaimed spot on the ground in the middle of the ring of knights and asks, "What the bloody hell does she want to wine about now?"

Both Arthur and Morgana briefly pause in their death glare match to glance at Merlin incredulously.

Merlin quirks one eyebrow at them, then turns to Giaus saying, "That's it I've had it with this shite."

Giaus gets a panicked look about him, quickly trying to assuage his young ward from what he's sure is a fools path, "Merlin don't!"

Merlin drunkenly gets up, waving off both Giaus's warning and Gwen's assistance as he walks over to the edge of the ring and waveringly points at Morgana. "Leave now and I'll spare you." He says, his drunken mind trying for threatening and not really achieving it.

Morgana bursts into laughter while Arthur looks at Merlin like he's just grown four heads.

"Merlin what on earth-?" Arhur asks, but is interrupted when Morgana and the rest of the soldiers suddenly crash into the walls around them, held up like puppets on invisible strings. Even stranger still is the way that their motions seem to coincide with Merlin's moving arms.


End file.
